


Second Chances

by Fandoms_destroyed_me



Series: Unfinished Stories: Supernatural Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/pseuds/Fandoms_destroyed_me





	1. Chuck has favorites despite what he says

CHUCK OR RATHER has created many things, locked away and shattered those dear to him, ignited enemies from friends, family, and strangers, but the worse thing he has ever done was abandon his creations, his children, the Angels and the hairless apes who he cherished the most. He has told himself countless times that all his children are equal and he knows he should not have favorites yet he finds himself doing so, with the Angels his first creation, it was Lucifer his most beloved of all and he showed it in the most adapt ways possible such as tasking him with the responsibility of carrying the Mark of Cain to seal the darkness away to create the world, he locked away his only family, his sister. It hurt him, crushed his being when he saw the damage it had done to his angel and he hated himself for what he did, but instead of carrying the blame and fault like a father should he instead lashed out onto his favored son, demolishing the bond and connection they shared, never to be fixed again, that is until he was reunited with him and was able to rekindle their relationship although not enough for Lucifer to see him as his father again, but enough for him to see the weight it had caused him to banish his most loved of his children, with the help of two brothers, the Winchesters. 

Sam and Dean another of his favorites, brothers who sacrificed everything for one another, for their family something Chuck admired about the two, their willingness to save the world, a world he created and watches from afar as it destroys itself too cowardly to do anything about it. Although on occasion they are the cause of its destruction, it's end yet they find themselves doing everything in their power to make sure it stays intact, to save the lives of millions. Something Chuck could never do, and he hates himself for it, being God doesn't have all the perks one could expect, only heartache and tough choices, choices he tells himself is for the greater good, but even God himself can't make it believable. In light of their successes there have also been downfalls and losses, the Winchesters have lost everyone they have ever cared for, starting with their mother Mary. Sam was merely a child in the events that occurred, Dean carrying his baby brother to safety not knowing whether or not his father was going to walk out those front steps alive or be engulfed by those flames that had also claimed his mother. Seeing his father run out of that house physically unharmed helped settle those nerves that racked throughout his small frame as he held his brother in his arms, that night seemed like yesterday to Chuck and every time he envisioned that night again in his thoughts the pain didn't let up, only seeming to hurt him more. The Death that followed, countless bodies dropping after the other before their eyes only caused more pain to the brothers, Jessica Moore the love of Sam's life, Madison, Sarah other women he ever cared for gone, but they are only a fraction of the people that Sam has lost. Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, John Winchester himself has been lost to the brothers, family the strongest love of all, stripped away and God blames himself not his children, not the demons that plague the world he created terrorizing his creations, no not anyone but him alone. 

So when John Winchester had entered the names of the dead and souls that belonged to Hell he fled, leaving his home to the hands his first creation but not before he contacted one of his archangel children tasking them with caring for the Winchesters, to look after them, to make them see the role they needed to play in the apocalypse. Gabriel has done everything his father has ever asked of him whether he approved of it or not, but when his father asked to place John Winchester in another dimension with his memories erased, another world instead of Heaven, he couldn't help but hesitate and ask his father why, he received no answer to his curiosity only a reply of you'll know when it's time, unfortunately for God and Gabriel, Gabriel was murdered at the hands of Lucifer. It didn't stop Chuck from loving either of his children, making up with them showed for that. In the events that followed his rekindling with his sister she showed Dean Winchester gratitude and rewarded him and Sam with the presence of their mother, Chuck himself saw an opportunity to bring the family together again and set his "shop" to begin rebuilding his messenger angel. Gabriel. When Gabriel woke up new and improved he was not surprised to see his father before him, a small and knowing smile gracing the features of a short and surly man that he possessed. 

"You want me to what?" Gabriel asks as his eyes shoot up in a not so approving manner as he stared at the man in front of him. Chuck only sighed at his son's disapproval and ran a clammy hand down his face hoping to rub away the tiredness that was obviously showing. "Look, son I know what I am asking of you is... Well it's.. just is, but come on you knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." He stated hoping to ease the mood between the two. 

"Don't get me wrong, dad but this isn't what I was expected when you put me back together again. "I was kinda hoping you did this because... well I'm a swell guy and everyone needs to be blessed with my presence, not because you want me to send those Wind-idiots to their daddy!" 

"Gabriel." Chuck groaned as he tugged on his curly yet limp hair. "I need to do this, you know that." I owe it to them", he pleaded using his vessels eyes to add to his desperation. Gabriel only rolled his in return at his fathers actions. "You don't owe them jack squat." 

"I do!" Chuck argued. " Look, just help me do this one thing, this one thing I came   
to you for in the first place." He said lowering his voice after his outburst. Gabriel didn't relent at first, easily holding his ground that is until he eventually gave in, releasing a heavy sigh in defeat making Chuck smile in victory knowing his children better than anyone out there. 

"Great!" Chuck exclaimed as he stood his his seat clapping his hands together. 

"But, Gabriel started, "as soon as I am done with this ridiculous mission of yours to place those idiots with their dear old pops, I want to go back to the life I had before I died, my life as a trickster."   
Chuck's grin slid of his face at Gabriel's proposition and blunt candor, staring at his son in disbelief he stood frozen as Gabriel watched him with curious eyes, they stood in silence until Gabriel cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but halted when Chuck raised his hand silencing him. A scoff escaped Chuck's lips as he stared at his son. "What are you talking about, I need you to go with them, not be their transportation, Gabriel!" You are helping them, keeping them alive in that world, they don't know it, they are going to need every help they can get!" 

"Why not send Castiel with them then?" Gabriel yelled in return. 

"Because Castiel has his own problems he needs to take care of." Chuck replied his voice back to its normal volume. "Besides this is your mission, I gave it to you because I believe you can handle it." —And your skills as a trickster are very much needed."   
When Gabriel didn't respond Chuck moved to close the space that was widely between them to place a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Son." He whispered "Please, I promise when this is over, when it is all over, you can go back to whatever life you want, just please do this for me." 

"Why?" Gabriel asks his voice small and thick with emotion "why is this mission so important?huh?" Chuck releases another sigh letting go a breath he didn't know he was holding before responding. "John Winchester has made something of himself in the other world, but he's out of control, he needs to be stopped and the only way for that to happen is for him to remember, remember his sons and his old life and maybe just maybe order can be restored again so that's things can go back to the way they need to." And the only way for that to happen is for you to go with them." 

"Fine." Gabriel replies defeated, "but if they saw so much as annoy the hell out of me, I'm out and I'm leaving their ungrateful asses behind." Got it?"

"I would expect no less." Chuck replies smiling after a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"So... Gabriel speaks, "what have I missed?"


	2. Don't fear, Gabriel is here!

SAM HAS ALWAYS envisioned meeting his mother, always thought about what he would have said, what he would have done, but never in his life has he ever thought it would happen. Yet here she was right in front of him, tangled blonde hair pulled in a low braid, single lose strands that constantly keep falling into her face, bright blue eyes staring up at him in awe as they flickered studying his frame, his breathing hitched, lodged in his throat. Silence was a given and right now in this moment it made Sam more at an unease as his hands began to fidget looking for something to grasp, to hold onto to keep him steady. Eyes watched him waiting for a response patiently waiting for him to make a move, a sound even, particularly Dean who watched him with a wavering gaze, his eyes constantly flickering between Sam and their mother. 

It was Mary who broke the silence, Sam flinched at the sudden sound, tears filled his vision, her voice, soft and angelic broke through, penetrating his concentration, his focus broken as he moved his gaze down to stare at her. She watched him expectantly, her blue eyes shooting up in question, it was then Sam's eyes shot up themselves as he registered her words. 

"Uh..yeah. Yeah. Um..Its nice to meet you too." A nervous and wavering smile graced Sam's lips as well as a nervous laugh. From the corner of his peripheral vision Sam could see Dean as he ran a hand down his face, a distressed look on his face. Dean dressed in his usual button down shirt covered with his navy blue jacket, looked at the scene before him, everything was a blur around him, seeing his brother speak with their mother in front of him was weird to say the least. Yet he couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face, his eyes gleaming as he continued to watch, instantly he face palmed himself at Sam's awkwardness and inability to control it. 

He watched as Sam awkwardly wrapped his arms around their mother, his tall frame easily cowering over hers, it was an unusual sight yet it brought a sort of comfort to him nonetheless. The familiar sound of a swoosh signalized Cass' presence and Dean along with Sam and Mary who unangled out each other's grasp turned to look up and stare at the Angel. 

"Who's that?" Mary whispered gesturing toward Castiel her eyes going wide before narrowing in suspicion. Dean moved his lips to open before he was cut off when Cass yelled in surprise tackling him in a bear crushing hug, "Dean!" You're alive!"

"Uh.. Yeah Cass, I am." He spoke breathless as Cass began to pull away.

"How?" Cass asked regaining his composure. 

"Long story," for another time as it seems." Dean replied patting Cass on the back. He was about to speak when Mary caught his eye, Sam seeing his curiosity spoke up, "Cass, this is uh... Mary, our mother." Cass perched up from his usual slouch and stared at Sam before looking back at Mary in recognition. 

"Mom," Sam spoke turning to his mom "this is Cass, he's an angel." 

Mary's head snapped up to look at her youngest son then to look at her eldest. "Angel?" 

"Yeah, you know wings, a harp." Dean answered a nervous laugh filling the air. 

"No, no I don't have a harp." Castiel's low voice interrupted. Sam raised his eyebrows, a laugh leaving his lips at Castiel's usual demeanor of not understanding anything they ever say quickly returning. 

Mary watched her son's before her, her gaze instantly was focused on the stance of her son's while in the presence of someone they knew, a friend who happened to also be an angel, her head pounded. Seeing her boys smile tugged at her heart, these men in front of her she barely new, who she barely had just met. 

"Mom?" It was Dean, she whipped her gaze away hoping to hide the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes, it didn't go unnoticed by Dean though as he strayed away from Cass and Sam to make his way to his mother's side. The two merely noticing his departure as they were deeply into their own personal conversation.  
He watched his mother with a confused frown on his face as she turned away from his voice earning his attention, he placed his hand onto her back as he carefully turned her back around to face him. Her eyes were releasing moisture, small drops rolling down her cheeks, more continued to fall the longer she looked into the green swirl that were Dean's eyes, her heart ached at the fact that she didn't know her son's, all that well, hell they knew an angel more than they did her.

"Mom. "What's the matter?" Asked Dean, a look of instant worry and alertness placed on his face, the small commotion caught Sam and Cass' attention as they quickly broke apart from their conversation and made their way to Mary and Dean. 

"It's nothing..I..uh..it's nothing." Mary responded shutting her eyes at her failure to assure her boys. Sam and Dean shared similar glances before looking to their mother not believing her in the slightest. "Look..uh.. don't worry about me, just—why don't just catch me up on your lives, how about that?"

Dean scanned his mothers face as she plastered a false smile, Dean wanted to say more, but was cut off as she began to walk away and into the next room taking a seat closest to the stairs. The three shared glances before they hurried after her, Dean took a seat next to his mother, while Sam and Cass sat next to each other across from them, Dean shook his head at the sight as the two sat closer to one another barely leaving space to breathe, still he smiled at the sight. 

"So.. Mary began, "what have you boys been up to?"   
***

Mary couldn't help the frown that made its way to her face, after the boys told her about the apocalypse, Lucifer, and God himself being in the course of their lives she felt a heavy weight on her chest. This was all her fault, everything that has ever happened to them was because of her, more tears started to spring wetting her peach colored cheeks. She felt a hesitant hand touch her wrist in a comforting gesture, and looked down to see Dean as he gathered her hand into his, his warm smooth palm instantly reassuring her as she melted into his touch. He felt like safety and family, her son, one she barely knew making her feel at peace, it was nice. Their hands stayed clasped together, she squeezed to assure him she was okay and he squeezed back letting her know he knew. 

It was silent no one saying a word, Cass had left hours ago much to Sam's protest, although he didn't let show, to go and deal with some news from the angels. Dean didn't know what was going on between his little brother and the angel, hell Sam didn't even know nor even tried to configure his feelings, but silently Dean proud of his family and friends secretly rooted for them, even to go as far as tease Sam when Cass was around. The flush on his cheeks was enough to make Dean's day and enough to get his mind from wandering to the usual mess they found themselves in. 

With a smile on his face from his wandering Dean barely registered Sam's voice at first until he cleared his throat at him gaining his attention. "What..uh.. what I was just telling mom was that we are glad to have her back and all, I was wondering if she had questions and she..did." So we're answering them." Sam filled, still at an unease of having his mother around. "Right!" Dean agreed. "So uh..mom, what you curious about?"

The tears were dry on her face by the time Sam had asked if she had any questions, she had so many of them, how often did they eat? If they even had the chance. How did they celebrate the holidays, birthdays? The small things she wanted to know, the things that didn't seem as important to them or anyone, but to her. So with Dean's hand still intertwined with hers she sat forward and opened her mouth, but instantly stopped when Cass re-appeared startling her, but he wasn't alone, a new face presented itself in front of their view, the man was shorter than the angel, face blanketed with a surly beard, his attire deemed a professional yet the cocky smirk on his lips told her there was more to him. As Dean watched his mother, he noticed she stopped speaking only looking in front of her, quickly they stood and Dean turned his head to see Cass, an unamused look on his face and he understood why, Crowley stood next to him. 

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed rising to his feet.   
"—yes hell. We need to talk about Hell." Crowley intervened.  
"—is he doing here?" Dean finished exclaiming as Crowley began speaking. "Cass did you turn off the sigils?!"

"Well..." Crowley started when Dean abruptly cut him off. "I wasn't talking to you!" Dean barked, Crowley only rolled his eyes and raised his hands in mock surrender casually stepping back. With an angry expression still plastered on his face Dean turned to look at Cass expression stilled the same. "Well..?" Dean waited.

"Its... its Lucifer, now that he's free, the angels they want him found before he tries anything." And quite frankly I want him found also." Cass explained his voice gruff showing his exhaustion. 

"What does this have to do with him?" Dean hissed pointing at Crowley. Crowley stepped forward annoyance showing, "Well if you are inclined to know Squirrel, I want that son of a bitch to pay for what he has done to me, no one makes a fool out of me, no one!" Crowley exclaimed his voice reaching an octave higher, proving to be much as his voice cracked at the middle of the word one. 

"Sorry, if I don't give a damn about Lucifer making you his personal bitch." Dean retorted.

Dean only received a squint of Crowley's eyes in response. Rolling his eyes Sam interrupted their little dispute and continued the conversation. " So what's going? "He can be anywhere in the world right now." Sam reminded. 

"Yes, well that's why I came here, I am going after him." 

"Not alone you're not, we're going with you." Sam argued. 

"Sam." Cass warned.

"Cass, Sam's right." Dean spoke his glaring now gone, except for the usual glances of irritation whenever Crowley picked up something, study its frame. 

"No. you two have more important matters to discuss." You should get right on that." Cass reminded gesturing to Mary, she didn't seem to noticed as she watched Crowley in caution and curiosity as to who he was and why her eldest son kept looking at him in such distain and distrust. "Look, Cass," Sam began "Lucifer has to be dealt with we can't just sit and let him roam, we are going with you." 

"For the last time, you stubborn Winchesters, no." And with that he was gone, leaving the flapping sound of his wings. Yet Crowley remained, his gaze studied on Mary "who's the babe?" Crowley asked earning a growl from Dean and a reveal of the demon blade from Sam in warning, taking it as his cue he left, leaving the remaining three to stare at the places they once stood in. 

Mary stood staring at her son's waiting for them to speak, but when they didn't she spoke up. "Who was that?" They whipped their heads in her direction, "That was a pain in the ass demon." Dean mumbled his voice still low in aggravation.

"He.. was a demon?" He seemed a little... short." Mary supplied, a nervous chuckle escaping. 

"Yeah, the poor son of a bitch, he's possessing." 

"Dean." Sam hissed.

"What?" Dean replied exasperated. Sam drifted his eyes to Mary who stared at her feet suddenly finding them interesting, and Dean immediately took the hint widening his eyes and clearing his throat. "Yeah, sorry." 

"Boys, it's okay." Mary assured. "I guess I have more to learn, than just how you two were raised." She finished her eyes gleaming in amusement at her eldest son's behavior. Silenced followed after, no one saying a thing, it wasn't awkward like most people would see it, with their mother being back from the dead, it was comforting like they knew each other their whole life. Small smiles reached everyone's faces almost ghostly, yet neither noticed as each their minds wandered to other subjects that made them happy. 

Dean's mind drifted to the happiest moment of his mother, the sound of her voice as she sang to him, tucking him in for the night. He always looked forward to it, when his bedtime arrived he was already ready to be tucked in before Mary even had a chance to tell him. Sam, Sam has many fond memories but none of his mother, none that counted anyway, yet that didn't stop him from having dreams. Mary was remembering all her fond moments with her family, memories she remembered in her heaven. Dean running around the house John chasing him, little Sammy on her lap letting out occasional coos of enjoyment. Flashes of Sam walking for the first time, Dean helping him, then the scene changed to Dean chasing Sammy his older stamina conquering over Sam's small one. It all disappeared as fast as it came, suddenly all she was seeing was John dead on the ground, Azazel in the form of her father cowering over her, a sinister smirk on his lips. They moved yet she heard no sound, his lips began to move more frantically then all she could hear was a hissing sound, the world around her began to spin and before she knew it, everything stopped.

Sam was still in his trance when he heard a gasp breaking it, he looked toward the sound and soon he saw his mother clumsily take a step back, her hands reaching for the table to use for support. Before her legs could give out Sam was at her side, his large hand carefully grabbed a hold of hers and squeezed while his other hand was placed onto her back keeping her steady as he moved her to sit. Dean's attention was entirely focused now, his mind no longer occupied, he watched as Sam carefully directed their wobbly mother to the nearest chair, she immediately waved it away and she began to stand up straighter. "Mom, are you alright?" Sam asked. "You need to sit." 

"No. it's alright Sam." I think I just need to sleep this off." Mary assured, " I'm fine, I promise." She concluded when she saw their expressions, they didn't believe her. "So.. what room is available for....me?" She asked nervously.

"You can, uh use mine." Dean supplied.

"Dean." Mary began, "no I don't mean to intrude, it's your personal space and I—"

"Mom, Dean cut off, "its fine." For the time being you can use my room, while we set you one up." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." Dean assured. 

Mary nodded, a genuine smile appeared and for once she felt at home, at peace, like part of this little dysfunctional yet determined and stubborn Winchester clan. Dean supplied little directions to his room and pointed in the direction where to go, once she found his door her hand hesitated on the knob, she wasn't sure what she would find and she wasn't sure she was ready to find out. But her sleep deprived body had other intentions and with a sigh she entered, she wasn't sure what she expected but this wasn't one of them. Everything was clean and tidy as if no one touched the space, the only evidence of life were the little wrappers of trash that littered the floor around the room. What was left of her energy was spent on picking up the bits and stashing them into the bin, she was about to head to the bed when her eyes caught onto photos that were tucked underneath a book on the Mark of Cain at the edge of Dean's desk, she didn't mean to pry, but she couldn't help herself when she saw the familiar blonde curls that were visible to her. Her hand was shaking in anticipation, she nearly dropped the photo as she picked it up, her breathing hitched, there were more underneath the one. She stared at the one in her hand, the person stared back at her complete with a grand smile plastered on her face. Bright blue eyes gleaming, hair in their everyday curls nothing about this person seemed like her, yet they looked exactly like her, nothing changed in her appearance. Although at the same time everything about her was different, her hair was darker almost a bronze rather than a blonde, her eyes were dull nothing like the picture where they shined bright. She aged entirely, not physically, not from what the eye can see, but she was older, knew more, she wasn't naive, not anymore. She dropped the photo, and ran a hand over her face, sleep was calling to her and the bed a few feet away from her looked even more appealing, she discarded the jacket they provided her with and placed it on a nearby chair, tucking under the covers she soon fell into a deep sleep.  
***

The bunker was eerie silent no sound except for the constant banging outside from the high winds rolling in from the east. Despite the low and freezing temperature Sam lay tossing and sweating in his bed, sheets wrapping around his torso, his bare chest glistening with sweat. His tangled hair sticking to his face, a gurgle escaped his throat, he grabbed at the sheets hoping they would provide him with the strength he needed to escape his nightmare.

Blood splattered the floor, up against the walls and over the neighboring bed. His clothing was drenched in it, the red velvet and dark sticky liquid all over his face. He was too stunned to move, his lips parted, the pain and bruises on his face fading.  
Eyes stared up at him empty and void, swirls of different shades of green started at him almost with an accusatory look. He wiped away the stray tears that managed to escape his eyes, he didn't know how it happened or even why it was happening, he didn't know if this was real. It still didn't stop the ache that he felt in his chest from staring at his brother's lifeless form on the ground below him, it especially didn't help with his blood all over him either.

"I tried to warn you Sammy." A voice spoke, Sam spun around to face them, at first he couldn't see their face due to the tears blurring his vision, he blinked them away and immediately his eyes widened in surprise. There he stood, Gabriel in all his glory, almost as if he was mocking Sam, Gabriel spoke again deterring Sam from his shock. "What? no welcome back from the dead?" Gabriel retorted, a cocky grin on his lips. He waited for Sam's reply, but when he didn't receive one he continued, "Aren't you a little curious as to why I'm here?" He asked raising his eyebrows. 

"You killed my brother." Sam snapped.

"Well, he started, "it's not like he hasn't died before."   
Sam stepped forward a growl radiating deep within his throat, Gabriel rolled his eyes, but still took a step back not wanting to be Sam's personal punching bag. "Relax, big boy this isn't real."

As if he finally came to his senses Sam took a step back, his eyes shooting wide, the tears were dry by now, he sputtered realization "wait, how are you here? You're dead." 

"How about we talk about this in person, hmm?" Gabriel replied as he raised his hand up, pushing his thumb and ring finger together as he snapped.

The scene changed in front of him, Sam was now in an upright position, the mattress below him squeaking in protest. He was breathing heavily as he let out puffs in exhaustion, he pushed away the stray pieces of hair that were falling into his eyes just as the door swung open. Immediately Sam was on alert already reaching for his gun that rested on his right stand, he pointed it up towards the door hand on the trigger safety off. The intruder stood in front of him, a gun equally placed at an eye level, they both immediately dropped their weapons when they saw no danger was near, Sam watched as Mary walked in her posture still high in alert. He didn't know what to say, surely he expected Dean to burst through his door but not his mother, it took everything for him to not get up and tackle her in a big bear hug, he refrained. 

Her hair was now loose out of the braids, her eyes were wide almost as if she was startled awake, his own softened in realization, he must have been calling out in his sleep. A loud thump sounded echoing off the walls, they both turned to see a disheveled Dean as he walked through moments later. "What! What's happening? What's wrong?" He exclaimed.

Mary and Sam continued to watch Dean examining his appearance, his hair was mattered down sticking to his head and a piece of paper was stuck to his cheek, they stayed silent before bursting to fits of laughter. Dean was confused as to why his mother and brother were laughing at him, his eyes flickered between the two with a look of annoyance, it wasn't until his mother reached toward him to grab the piece of paper from his face while also fixing his hair so that it was away from his eyes. An embarrassed look was plastered on his features and he tilted his head while raising his shoulder to casually pull it off, his lips twitching to an awkward smile. 

Their laughter rose tremendously, it was almost hard not to join but as he watched his family laughing, happy with smiles on their faces he couldn't help it. They laughed for minutes forgetting the reason they were awake in the first place, it was nice but it couldn't last, Sam knew that so when the laughter died down his face immediately turned soft and serious, Dean and Mary turned to watch him equally curious. Sam opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the stereo in his room burst to life, it played a song that he never wished to hear, a song that made his skin crawl every time he heard it, he knew who would play that song, who would do it to torment him, it only meant one thing. Mary watched as her son tensed, panic was in his eyes, turning she looked at Dean who now looked angry, he stepped forward to Sam's desk and immediately tried to shut it off but the thing just wouldn't. Frustrated he grabbed it just as Sam rose from the bed pulling a shirt on, tossing it to him Sam threw it onto the ground causing Mary to flinch at the loud sound. She didn't know what had gotten into her boys, why the music playing caused them to become riled up, again she didn't know and it hurt.

Gabriel loved messing with the Winchesters, he loved screwing with their minds, with their reality, it helped keep his mind off of his personal problems, his own mind. But here and now watching them angrily throw the stereo to the ground didn't have the same appeal it used to have, maybe it was due to the fact that he died, maybe it was that he sacrificed himself for them only to be killed by his own family, who knew? He pondered on whether or not he should reveal himself, he had to be prepared for anything if they tried anything. 

Mary watched her son's as their heavy breathing filled her ears, no one said anything, they were all too stunned to try, Sam raised his head his eyes finding hers telling her an apology just by looking at her, it reminded her of John, her heart ached, she was just with him in her heaven. A slight nod of her head told her son all he needed to know, even if she really didn't understand what was going on in front of her, Dean was now looking at her as well his face void of any emotion, nothing revealing to her, yet she wasn't looking at his face but staring into his eyes where they held every emotion he was feeling. She knew she shouldn't be asking, but she wanted to know, needed to know, so she opened her mouth the words flying right off her lips before she could register what she really needed to ask. "What have I done to you?" She whispered more to herself than to them. Guilt was eating her up inside, everything they did, everything that happened to them in the short forty-eight hours that she was here must of happened because of her. If she hadn't made that deal with Azazel, if she hadn't run into the room that nigh—No, she thought. Blaming herself wasn't going to fix anything, what has been done was done, it was time to look ahead and make peace with what she had. 

Dean and Sam shifted at their mothers words, they didn't know what to say or if they should even answer, but it pierced their eardrums because how were you supposed to respond to that, how was someone supposed to comfort a loved one who's been dead for over thirty years? You just couldn't. 

Mary shook her head and opened her mouth to ask a question to her son's not to herself. "What...was that about?" 

Dean supplied an answer quicker than Sam could open his mouth to respond. "Yeah, right. Sorry again," Dean hesitated on how he would phrase this but it wasn't long before he came up with something. "Sammy here hates the song, brings back memories of uhhh.... uh, an old flame you know, used to sing this all the time." He finished putting forth a small laugh hoping to convince her. Sam snapped to look at his brother giving him an 'are you serious look' he only received a shoulder shrug in response, Sam glared at his brother.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Dean's attempts to be smooth and decided it was time to reveal himself, after all it stung, Dean just throwing an awful excuse for the real one with him in it, metaphorically speaking. He snapped his fingers immediately gaining their attention to present himself, let's just say it went exactly how he imagined it would. First it was seconds of them just staring at him, basically gawking at him, then when everything clicked into their tiny mundane minds they sprinted into action. Sam was the first to rush toward him a blade now in his hand, more specifically an angel blade. Dean rushed to push Mary behind him refraining her, keeping her from the very much alive angel, then once she was in safety he charged to join his brother. Gabriel easily dogged out of Sam's way and watched as he collided with the door slamming it shut, it only made him more furious as he quickly spun back around to look at the angel with such menace that it even made Gabriel shiver, if only for just a fraction of a second. Sam raised his hand that held the blade, every intention of slicing the angel with it, but he easily grabbed a hold of his arm and collided his fist to his face, faint pain shot up his arm but he ignored as he punched again. Now on his knees Sam raised his head to look at Gabriel with such disdain, blood dripping down his nose, his lips split open, now occupied he barely noticed as Dean crept up from behind him. He grabbed a hold of his shoulder, fingers digging in holding him in a death tight grip, he winced, more than a celestial being should. 

His back collided with a wall as he was slammed hard against it, things clattered to the ground, but they were all to busy to notice. Dean held Gabriel to the wall the tip of the angel blade to his throat, Sam was now on his feet slightly leaning against Mary who held him upright. They stayed that way until he was able to stand on his own, Dean didn't let up his hold on the blade as it was digging deeper into Gabriel's flesh drawing blood.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dean growled.

A smirk made its way onto Gabriel's face, "Well, you know, just wanted to see what my favorite Winchesters were doing in the absence of my presence." He responded.

Dean didn't move, not liking his reply he asked again, "How are you alive?" He hissed.

"I guess you could thank dear old dad, for my resurrection." He answered all humor gone replaced by a seldom expression.

Sam stepped forward curious, "Chuck brought you back?" Why?"

"Oh I don't know, guess he was feeling kinda lonely," he snapped suddenly angry. 

"Why.are.you.here?" Dean asked again, "and you better answer me this time, or so help me I will drive his blade into your heart so many times not even god himself can bring you back, again."

Gabriel opened his mouth to shoot a snarky remark back at Dean when they heard a new voice speak, Cass now stood beside Sam, his gaze wavering worriedly between Sam and Dean. "Let him go." He ordered, ignoring the look of disbelief that Sam gave him.

"And why should he do that, Cass?" 

"Because, we need him." Cass replied.

"Why the hell do we need this asshat?" Dean ordered looking at Gabriel in disgust.

"Because, Gabriel answered, "I have a message for you both." From dad."

"And why would he send you?" Dean asked.

"Uhh, hello Gabriel, messenger of god."


End file.
